


Road Trip

by OzQueen



Series: babysitters100 [61]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Road Trips, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/pseuds/OzQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie, Sam, and Three Little Murderers travel to Shadow Lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isquinnabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isquinnabel/gifts).



* * *

 

 

"I have a new game!" Karen announced from the backseat. "It is very, _very_ difficult and I bet we are still on the first round when we arrive at Shadow Lake."

"Wow, awesome," Sam said in a monotone, fiddling with the Junk Bucket's air conditioner again.

"It is a game of _suspense_ ," Karen said dramatically.

"How do you play?" Hannie asked.

Charlie waved Sam's hand away from the air conditioner button. "It's broken."

Sam groaned and fell back into his seat. "My shirt is sticking to me."

"You're not listening!" Karen said in a loud voice.

"Karen, I need to concentrate on driving," Charlie said, glancing at her in the rear view mirror.

"And I'm helping," Sam added.

Karen tutted, but didn't argue further, instead subjecting Hannie and Nancy to the complicated method of 'Guess the Murderer'.

"I'm sweating," Sam complained. He grabbed his water bottle and tipped it over his head, causing shrieks of laughter to erupt from the back seat.

"Sam!" Charlie tried to sound angry to put a quick stop to any copycat acts. "It's all over the seat."

"Yeah sorry," Sam said breathlessly, raking his hands through his wet hair. He patted the dashboard. "I know you polished her up real nice."

"I did," Charlie said.

"Waxed on, waxed off?"

"Like a true karate kid."

Sam flipped the middle air vents from Charlie's direction to his. "Good grasshopper."

"And _then_ ," Karen said, "you have to guess the murder _weapon_ , and it can be _anything_."

"Like poison?" Nancy asked.

"Anything," Karen said seriously. "It could even be a pine needle."

"So, first you guess the victim..." Hannie trailed off, sounding uncertain.

"And then the  _murder weapon_ ," Karen said. "And  _then_ , you have to guess the  _motive_. Which is the most  _interesting_ part."

"So can I just guess... um..." Nancy's voice became a loud whisper. "Sam?"

"Lord, make it so," Sam muttered, sliding down in his seat.

"Sit up, man," Charlie said, half a grin on his face.

"Death by seatbelt," Sam said in a choked voice, rolling his eyes back in his head. "Death by Junk Bucket."

"This baby is a cocoon of safety," Charlie protested, patting the steering wheel.

"You can't just guess a name!" Karen said indignantly. "You have to put it all together from the clues in the story I'm about to tell." 

Sam checked his watch. "How much longer?"

"Two hours, if we don't stop," Charlie said.

"It will be a very long story, so listen carefully," Karen instructed.

"Will we have to stop?" Sam's eyes were wide.

Charlie gave a short nod. "Uh, for gas, yeah."

"And ice cream?" Nancy asked hopefully.

"Oh, definitely," Sam said, cheering up. He twisted in his seat to grin at her. "Charlie's shouting us all ice cream."

Charlie rubbed a hand over his face. "You're riding home with Mom and Watson."

"Deal," Sam agreed. "Watson's car has air conditioning."

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally going to use the prompt 'sweat' from my bs100 table but I feel weird about gifting someone a fic named 'sweat', so... have something equally unimaginative but less gross ;)
> 
> Happy fandom stocking, isquinnabel! :D


End file.
